


许你

by zhiyan233



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō, awm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyan233/pseuds/zhiyan233





	许你

作为一个化形都好多年的高修为大妖，花落把不要脸也演绎的淋漓尽致。

soso盯着屏幕复盘，险些砸了鼠标。因为花落正在他耳边吹气，红润的唇瓣轻轻擦过耳廓，soso屏着气猛然转身去牵花落的手，照例抓了个空，小猫机灵的不得了，早在soso回身的时候就变回原形了，可可爱爱的小奶猫的样子。

“喵～”花落运用自己熟练的化形技术把自己变回了幼猫形态，睁着水润的大眼睛盯着soso看，伸出小爪子用舌头舔一舔又撩撩soso的裤脚，然后歪歪头看着soso，俨然一副乖巧家猫的模样。

soso却熟知花落本性，是皮的不能在皮的小野猫。但这副可爱样子也实在叫soso心动，他弯腰两手分别拎着花落两只软乎乎的前爪把它提到怀里，还没来得及捏一捏粉色的小肉垫，就腿上份量一重，是花落又化成人形坐在他怀里。

叉开腿跪坐的姿势，soso觉得花落可能不知道什么叫惹火。

“哥哥～你刚刚，弄疼我的手了。”

soso被他这一声叫的一下子什么都忘了，又一下子什么旖旎想法都涌上来了。他握住花落在自己眼前晃悠的手，轻轻吻了一下手背，“你疼不疼我还不知道？”

“这是第几次？”

“嗯？”花落习惯性的歪头思考，碎发顺着动作扫过眼睛，惹的他眯了眯眼睛，随即反应过来soso在说自己戏弄他的事情，“两次？三次？”

“是吗，那说来听听。”

“这有什么好说的？”花落又化作成猫形态在soso腿上踩了几脚，然后跳到桌上把键盘踩的噼啪作响。

“我喜欢。”

“爱好可真奇特。”花落弃了键盘又折磨起鼠标线，嘴里的话倒是没停，“第一次…嗯，就是你刚把我带回来没几天，我早上睡的忘了形，在你怀里变成人了，但是耳朵和尾巴还在。就趁机用尾巴圈了一下你嘛。”

soso这边面上平静，心里听的快吐血了，我的小猫咪，我正常男人有晨勃的，你这个时候撩我那不是找草吗？

说来对于花落一只猫竟然能化人形soso竟然不觉得惊骇，反而有种冥冥之中自有定数的感觉。

“嗯，还有呢？”

“还有？你洗澡的时候我溜进去舔了你几口而已嘛。”

你看看你舔的哪？！soso现在快要压制不住把猫拖过来狠狠揉一顿的冲动了。

“继续。”

把罪状都列出来才好名正言顺的实施行动，soso捏着椅子扶手的手微微收紧，指节泛着白，他努力让自己不去想花落光溜溜窝在自己怀里的样子。

“还有吗？”

花落放开被咬出几个豁口的鼠标线，“那就是刚刚啦。”说着往soso怀里一跃，爪子撩开他的衣摆，伸出舌头在形状有些显现的腹肌上舔了舔，“哦，现在又有了。”

soso快狠准捏住花落的前爪把它掀翻成躺在自己腿上的姿势，看着花落一脸没反应过来的小表情乐的低头在它小爪子上亲了一口，然后握着它们小幅度摇晃。

“喂你过分了啊！我又不是什么小奶猫了！”花落回归神来从soso手中挣脱出来，跳到地上小碎步后退，大眼睛警惕地盯着soso以防他突然又有什么骚操作。

soso有些好笑的瞧着退着走的小猫，实在太可爱了。看他退到门口转身跑了，什么想法也都作罢，深吸一口气回身继续复盘。

“花儿，在哪呢？”soso终于复盘完毕，进了房间一手摸黑开灯一手扯着衣摆掀衣服，灯亮了却没在床上看见熟悉的毛团子，soso松开脱了一半的衣服开始找猫。

“喵～”花落可着床边上靠着，翻个身侧躺着，前后腿各自叠着。

soso这才看见险些滚到床底下的小猫，走过去发现他耍赖似的在地上翻过来又滚过去。

“你喝酒了？”

soso把他提起来抱在怀里往后厨去，白炽灯随着开关咔哒一声响亮起来，开瓶的红酒，玻璃杯里的残红，小猫嘴上隐隐的酒香，无声中说明了一切。

“谁许你喝的？”

“我…就想尝尝嘛。”花落被soso冷淡的声音吓得一哆嗦，化了人形，头晕的整个人都恍惚，站不稳只好靠着身后的大理石台。

“以前喝过吗？”soso尽可能避免着与花落视线接触，小猫眼里含着不自知的魅惑，他怕自己多看一眼会把持不住。

“喝过一次…好多年之前啦，喝醉了没力气，被几个醉汉围住了，嗯…然后有个人来把他们都打趴下了，好厉害的…”花落断断续续说梦话似的随意，听的soso却心如做过山车。

“你真是…说你什么好？”

“你生气了吗？”

“对啊，想到你差点出事我快气死了。”

花落勾着soso的脖子仰头在他嘴角亲了一下，讨好的意味不言而喻。

“就这样？”soso看着摇摇晃晃快要站不稳的花落，盘算着捞点肉吃的可能性。

花落伸着舌尖舔舐soso的嘴唇，被他一手托住后脑勺直接来了个深吻，红酒醇香，soso觉得自己也醉了。

“！”花落也只是看起来没脸没皮的样子，真的做起来，青涩的像个雏儿…不过确实不是了。他愣的一时反应不过来，舌头动作快过大脑思考，已经自动回应soso了。

“可以吗？”soso轻捏着花落不知道什么时候窜出来的耳朵，纵然箭在弦上也耐着性子询问，倘若花落不同意就自己想办法把箭卸下来。

花落咬着下唇瞪着眼睛一副受了惊的样子，手却紧紧扯着soso的衣服不愿意放开。他在对方的注视下嘤咛似的嗯了一声变回原形就跑，结果前爪一软脚步不稳，直接在地上滚了几圈，停下来的时候面朝着地，听到soso憋不住噗嗤一声笑，索性趴地上装死。

丢死猫了，没脸起来了。

soso褥一把猫头，像来时一样把他提起来放到臂弯里往回走。直到回到房间，小猫都用小爪子捂着脸不愿意看soso，soso无奈只好把他放床上自己洗澡去了。

咔——浴室门把手转动的声音，soso随意抹了一把脸上的水往门口看，之后便忘了动作，水流进眼睛里有些刺痛他也顾不得了，因为花落赤裸裸的走进来关上门。

“花儿，你…”

“我…我洗澡啊！”

送上门的肉哪有不吃的道理。soso拉着花落的手腕借力把他推到墙上，冰冷的瓷砖贴上花落的后背，胸膛则碰上soso温热的身体，花落颤抖了一下，差点没收住猫耳朵。

“答应了可不能反悔啊。”soso啃咬着花落的锁骨，声音听起来有点含糊。

笨蛋…本来就是你的人啊。花落心里暗叹你这家伙倒是忘的干净，不知道我找你找的有多苦。花落一边骂soso蠢，一边唇齿间又故意露出些若有似无的低吟，鼓励着soso的动作。

“嗯…不会…”

soso顺着锁骨向下，舌头舔弄花落的乳头直至它变硬，再向下，扫过敏感的腹部，手指在腰间游移，唇舌含上尚未勃起的性器。

花落皱着眉，眼里含着水汽，一手覆在唇上一手抵着身后的墙，下身的快感过于刺激，手指堵不住的呻吟断断续续往外跑。

soso吐出被自己伺候的精神了的性器，直起身拉开花落的手想和他接吻，却被小猫侧头躲开了。

soso笑，“怎么，嫌弃我？”

“没有，是…”花落琢磨，难道我要说嫌弃自己脏吗，自己男人都不嫌弃自己在意什么，花落几秒内思想斗争完毕，主动颔首去亲soso。

soso愉悦的接受了美人献吻，作恶的手开始行动了，一声招呼没打就直探禁地，然后奇异的发现那地儿早就湿透了，摸了一手水润。他手指在花落股沟里蹭了几下，用体液当做润滑，中指微屈往里面伸。

花落挺着腰岔开腿默许soso的所有动作，和soso唇舌相交，勉强于慌乱之中用鼻子呼吸。最后实在喘不过气来才推开soso，把头枕在他肩上大口喘息。

真可爱，soso暗叹一声，在后穴进出自如的一指变为两指。

“小猫。”

“什么小猫…我能…啊…当你祖宗！”

“那是谁一口一个哥哥叫的欢？”

“别…唔…摸摸…那儿”

soso使坏，手指在花落的敏感点周围作乱，却就是不碰重点，“哪？这么？还是这里？”

“…还是…那么混蛋…”花落虚握住soso抵着自己小腹的性器，手指在前端摩擦，又向前挺挺腰，手指一拢，勉强将自己和soso的性器圈在一起，轻轻上下套弄。

soso吸了口气，被小猫一撩彻底忍不住了，掐着花落的大腿根把他的腿抬起来，性器顶上湿润的穴口不断分泌的液体滴下来打湿了soso的物什。

“宝贝儿，低头。”

花落头都是昏的，乖乖听话低头，正看见soso的性器一寸一寸的进入自己的场景，瞪大眼睛，刺激的声音都发不出来，后穴一下子咬紧，爽的刚进了一半的soso差点就交代了。

“啊…你，好坏啊…”花落咬着嘴唇别开视线，放松身体让soso整根进入自己，他整个人都呈一种淡粉色，鼻头关节都红彤彤的，漂亮的像个娃娃。

soso鼻子里哼出一声轻笑，一边浅浅的抽插，一边欣赏花落害羞的表情，突然觉得腰上痒痒的，有什么毛茸茸的东西在扫自己。他没有低头看，直接往花落尾椎处摸，果然有条尾巴在哪不老实的晃来晃去。

“花儿，我刚刚都没有用润滑。”

“…那怎么了？”花落尾巴控制不住的去缠绕soso的手腕。

“因为你自己早就湿透了，用不到。”soso最后一字话音未落下，他的手就摸到了尾巴根处，极有分寸的揉捏了一下，顿时感到花落全身紧绷。

酥麻的让人身体都软下来的快感自尾椎处往前传递发散，花落娇喘一声差点腿软的跪地上。

“啊…！soso…你怎么…啊…”

“喜欢这样？”

“才不…啊…别…哈…你不要…得寸进尺…！”

花落还想嘴硬，奈何爽的一句完整的话都说不出来，酥痒的感觉简直把他拖上了欲望的高地，在soso的揉捏和抽插下乘着快感俯冲而下。

“啊…我…我不行了…你慢…慢点…”

“叫我什么？叫对了就如你所愿。”

“唔…哥…哥哥，对么…哥哥？”

花落漂亮的眼睛里泪水充盈，尾巴讨好的缠着soso的手腕求饶，一声试探性的哥哥叫得soso血液上涌又下掉，只想把人草的抽抽噎噎哭出来。

“乖孩子。”

soso口头上答应着，下身的动作却越来越快，花落尾巴都没力气抬了，只知道眼前白光一闪，思维都涣散了，在高潮的余韵里整个人像濒死的鱼又像久逢甘霖的苗。

“你…说话不算话，放开我！”

花落嘴上说的硬气，在soso真的撒手之后差一点就直接坐地上了，幸好被soso拉住了。

“宝贝儿，”soso抱着人往房间去，“还记得自己一共戏弄了我几次？”

“三…四次…？不是，等等！唔…！”花落反应过来为时已晚，soso铁了心要把前面的都补回来。

所以说不要轻易调戏别人，不然就会被按着做一晚上，不论你是讨饶还是流泪，对方都不会停，没准正喜欢你软软的躺在他身下哭泣又呻吟的模样。

soso每一次都尽数射进最深处，欣赏花落被高潮的快感冲的失神的脸，还要贴着他的耳朵问一句，能不能给我生个来玩玩。

我生什么我生，你怎么不来。花落有心无力，喊哑了的嗓子除了应景的喘息喊叫已经说不出别的话来了。

“能生吗，宝贝儿。”soso把人打理干净后侧躺在花落旁边半撑着身子，一边捏他的耳朵一边柔声问。

“能…是你…干什么都行。”花落累的差不多要失去意识，问什么就乖乖回答什么。

“那你愿意给我生一个吗？”

“愿意…一直，都愿意…”

尾巴也像主人一样乖巧，悄悄伸过来搭在soso腿上。

“晚安，我的宝贝。”


End file.
